


Bruised hands

by Dleroux252525



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dleroux252525/pseuds/Dleroux252525
Relationships: Killua x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 41





	Bruised hands

Killua x reader 

Eyes wide and hands shaking, you followed behind Killua as he stalked away from the street corner. Fear was pushing adrenaline through your veins at a rapid pace, not because of the lowbrow thugs who had tried to attack you, or the violence Killua had used to make them drop, and not even because of the fury Killua had turned and punched the wall with, crumbling that section of faded brick effortlessly. You were scared because his eyes were dark, and his rage was edged with a heart rending misery.

“Killua,” you said, afraid to call out too loudly for fear of spooking him. It made him stop, facing away from you with his shoulders tense and head low, his fists clenched at his sides. One of them was bleeding, he’d gone out of his way to let himself get injured when he punched the wall, “Killua… Are you alright?” It was a dumb question, obviously he wasn’t, but you didn’t want to push. Didn’t dare to.

“Those guys..” Killua said in a detached tone, keeping his back to you, “They wanted to hurt you.” that gave you pause, just a moment. Of course they had wanted to kill you.

“I-I know, I-”

“Do you?” Killua asked, cutting you off as he turned around, shutting you up with that empty gaze, “They were going to torture and kill you just for fun.” You winced, taken aback by his blunt and hollow assertion.

“You don’t know that, Killua,” you said quietly, trying to be soothing.

“I do,” he told you without doubt, “I know because I know what bloodlust feels like. I know the thrill of killing and how it can affect someone. I know, because I used to be a killer, too.” 

You swallowed past the lump in your throat, holding his gaze unfalteringly. You’d sort of guessed that he’d reveal something like this. Nobody, not even professional Hunters, knew the underworld techniques Killua did. Thinking about it and hearing the truth were completely different, however, but you knew he didn’t want your tears or pity. So you shoved down that emotion and met his eyes with strength.

“The past doesn’t define you, you’re the one who told me that,” you told him, offering up his own words in the hopes he’d listen. Killua tensed, his teeth clenching and swollen and bloody fist tightening, dripping blood onto the cement. 

“Would you still say that if you know what I’ve done? My hands are way more bloody than those guys,” Killua told you seriously. 

“Of course I would, you’re nothing like them!” you told him with complete conviction, emotion rising in an upset rush to hear him even try to compare himself to those thugs. Killua chuckled, a short and joyless sound.

“You’re right. I was worse. My family raised me to be the perfect assassin. I was good at it,” Killua said, emotion returning to his voice slowly, “A lot of things have changed since then... But it’s taking all of my willpower to not go back and kill those guys.”

His words settled in the dark night air, slightly chilly and charged with an uncomfortable current. He meant what he said, you could see it in the tense lines of his body. Killua was dangerous, but you weren’t scared. 

“Killua,” you said lowly, taking a step towards him, holding his eyes.

“Tonight, you protected me... Saved my dumb ass from getting hurt,” you took another step, meeting his eyes evenly. When you reached down to take his injured hand in yours, he flinched, but didn’t pull away, watching you silently. “I don’t care what your hands have done, I trust them. I trust you. Completely.”

Careful not to press your lips too harshly on the bruises, although you doubted he felt much of the pain, you kissed his knuckles. One by one, and a fifth on the back of his hand. 

“So don’t be an idiot. At the very least listen to your own words, because you are... Brilliant,” Even with your eyes cast down, words spoken into his hand you still held, you still whispered the last word, unable to voice it and the emotions it entailed properly. 

After a second to compose yourself, you looked up, wide eyed and determined, to meet his gaze. “Okay?”

Killua looked down at you, wearing an expression of muted surprise. He looked young, horrible fragile, yet stronger than you could fathom. Beautiful, so beautiful. 

Then the moment ended. Killua’s lips quirked into a smirk, and the tension dropped. He let his hand fall, intertwining it with yours

“You have blood on your lips. You look like a vampire,” Killua told you. His eyes still held traces of that fragility, but you knew the storm had passed. You wiped your mouth with your sleeve, a devious feeling putting a smile on your face as a new thought came to you.

“Maybe we should try vampires movies, next.”


End file.
